metrohofandomcom-20200213-history
The Electric Warriors
The Electric Warriors League: Metropolis Hockey Organization Formation: December 26, 2009 City: Detroit, MI Arena: Highland Park Arena Colors: Black, Yellow, Red Owner: Electric Warrior General Manager: ElectricWarrior Head Coach: Aaron Santora Captain: Werner Prayer Metrocups: 1''' (Season Three) '''Finalist Awards: 1''' (Season Five) '''Dominance Awards: 1''' (Season Three '''The Electric Warriors are a "professional" hockey club based out of inner-city Detroit, Michigan. They are members of the Metropolis Hockey Organization and are currently a level 2 team. ElectricWarrior is team owner and currently acts as General Manager as well. The club, fueled by Pabst Blue Ribbon and methamphetamine, is widely regarded as the most violent team in the league. In Season 3 The Electric Warriors captured both the Dominance Trophy and the MetroCup. In season 5 they added another trophy to their collection with a Finalist Trophy. They are entering season 6 as one of the favorites to take it all. Formation The Electric Warriors were founded on december 21st, 2009, by team owner ElectricWarrior. It is rumored that the team's formation was funded with everything from winnings from back room poker games, the dealing of illegal arms to foreign nations, prostitution, and the peddling of narcotics. When recently asked about these accusations ElectricWarrior responded "Egh, yous' knows', i dabble in a bitta dis' an a bitta' dat'". ElectricWarrior fans these accusatory flames often by getting into legal trouble, usually regarding his violent, erratic behavior or his inability to leave his home without a cache of drugs and a pony keg of sailor jerry's rum. (The team's name was to originally be The Sailor Jerry Rummie's, but the deal was cancelled after Sailor Jerry and ElectricWarrior got into a fist fight. Reports of what the fight started over are primarily unfounded and conflicting). The first player to sign a contract was Werner Prayer, who signed with the team on December 21st, 2009. On December 23rd, 2009, the Electric Warriors took the ice in league play for the first time ever. Team Name Keeping in touch with his love for all things sexy, sleazy and rock-n-roll, ElectricWarrior chose to name his team after his favorite album ever, Electric Warrior by English glam band, T.Rex. The family of Marc Bolan, the deceased lead singer of the band that inspired the club's name, is often seen at Electric Warriors home games wearing the home team's jersey's. On more than one occasion Bolan's family members have been involved in ElectricWarriors criminal activities. Colors and Logo *Like the name of the team, the logo that is seen on the front of the Electric Warrior jerseys and adornes their merchandise is a tribute to the album Electric Warrior. The logo itself is composed of an inversed stenciling of T.Rex guitarist and frontman Marc Bolan standing in front of a full stack guitar amplifier playing guitar.The same image is the artwork on the cover of the afore mentioned album. *The team's colors were borrowed from the colors the Vancouver Canucks used between 1989 and 1997. In a 2009 magazine interview ElectricWarrior was quoted as saying his first true moment of sport induced heartbreak occured when his boyhood hero, Vancouver Canucks star Pavel Bure, got a break away oppurtunity against New York Rangers goalie Mike Richter in game 7 of the 1994 Stanley Cup Finals. Richter, of course, made a beautiful glove save, securing a Stanley Cup Victory for his team while crushing one young boy's dream of seeing his idol win the Stanley Cup. Arena For the first two seasons and a portion of the third the Electric Warriors played their home games in the frozen back yard of ElectricWarrior's long time friend Bernie Goetz. Due to the team's success demand for tickets sky rocketed and the time came, a third of the way through season 3, for an upgrade. The move to the Highland Park Ice Rink was seamless. Seeing as how the arena was nothing more than some plywood built hastily around the ice surface in the shape of boards and some bleacher seats the construction took only a few hours. The new venue offered double the seats, bringing the maximum atendance to 200. With this new rink having already gone through several upgrades, including 2 beer and food stands and a merchandise shop team officials estimate that the club will be moving into a new home after the 6th season. Season by Season Season 1 Season one panned out as well as a team could hope for in their inagural season. Despite losing then rookie and star playmaker, Werner Prayer, for 33 games The Electric Warriors finished the season with a .500 record. With 36 wins and 36 losses and the return of their young star playmaker the club went into the playoffs enthusiastic and confident. They swept 1st round opponent's, The Motley Crue, with ease. With momentum on their side they stormed into the 2nd round, where they would face dominance trophy winners and cross state rivals The Grand Rapids Griffins. The Griffins gained control of the series in the opening rounds of game one and never let go of it, easily disposing of the Warriors in 2 games. The Griffins would eventually go on to win the MetroCup that year. Despite being the under dog the quick elimination left the Warriors team and staff wanting for more. *Defenseman Mark Sprouse won the Phenom Trophy, given to the league's best rookie. Season 2 Season 2 was one of bitter dissapointment for the Warriors. Heading in as one of the favorite's the entire organization had high hopes. Unfortunately the team struggled defensively all season, and in turn gave up a league, and franchise worst 239 goals. Due to their inability to keep the puck out of there net they finished with a dismal, and again, franchise worst 42 losses. Their play did however earn them a spot in the MetroCup playoffs, where there 1st round opponent would be the 2nd seeded Hassell Hoff's. Despite as a whole appearing drunk and bloated themselves, the Hassel Hoff's made quick work of the Warriors, sending them home packing after just 2 game's. The Hassel Hoff's would go on to win the MetroCup in season 2. Despite the team's poor performance there was a brightside. Young playmaker Werner Prayer played all 72 games this season, nearly double the last season's total, and out performed fan's lofty expectations. *Forward Werner Prayer won the Platinum Playmaker Award (2nd degree), given to the league leader's in assists *Defenseman Vasily Reusing won the Quarterback Jacket Award (1st degree), given to the leagues top scoring defenseman Season 3 The Warriors entered season 3 as the odds on favorites to win it all. Entering the league as the top ranked team by a long shot, many felt the young squad would fall short of what the organization and the fans expected of them. Instead of buckling under the pressure the Warrior squad embraced the limelight and put together one of the most memorable seasons Metroho has ever seen, smashing virtually every individual and team franchise record along the way. The team put up an amazing 62-10 record (%86) and locked up the 1st seed and home ice advantage for the MetroCup playoffs. The Warriors had 248 (3.44 gpg) goals for throughout the season while giving up just 113 (1.57 gaa) goals on the season, leaving them with a ridiculous +/- rating of +135. Season 3 brought about major steps forwards for two Warriors, Werner Prayer and Niklas Pitt. Prayer, a playmaking center, collected 86 assists on his way to a 106 point season and Pitt's 66 goals earned him a spot on the front page of the Metroho record book. Team and individual accomplishments aside, with the playoffs looming The Warriors were gathering momentum. The first unfortunate team to fall victim to the superior superior play of The Warriors was number 8 seed, The Idiocy. The Warriors swept the series 2 games to 0, scoring 9 goals while not giving one up in either game. The 2nd team the Warriors were to face was the 4th seeded Cleanup Crew. After shutting out the road team and winning the 1st game at home, The Cleanup Crew gave Warrior fans a bit of a scare. The Cleanup Crew went on to win the 2nd game on their home ice 1-0. However, that lone goal that won The Crew game 2 would be their only goal in the 3 game series, as they were handily defeated by The Warriors who earned their 1st MetroCup Finals appearance. The Warriors would advance to play a group of scrappy over acheivers, The Sydney Shiners. The Warriors had their way with the number 2 seed. The overpowering pressure the Warriors offense created along with the defense's ability to shut down the Shiners earned The Warriors their 1st MetroCup. Their run to the cup was one of the best in Metroho history, having won 6 games while losing just one and outscoring their opponents 23 to 6. Possibly even more impressive than the play of the team was the individual effort goalie Rosevelt Frasure put out during the playoffs. Frasure, who ironically ended The Warriors hopes of a MetroCup while playing with the Grand Rapids Griffins in season one, put up record numbers throughout the playoffs. In 7 games Frasure posted a 6-1 record, allowing just 6 goals while getting 4 shutouts. His .83 GAA and his %95.9 save percentage earned him Playoff MVP honors and a place in metroho history. After a whirlwind of parades and press confrences The Warriors quietly went about preparing for the jump to the more competitive level 2.